


Time Is A Circle

by Ilatria



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Mentions of Death, Noah dies, and is living, mentions of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilatria/pseuds/Ilatria
Summary: Noah saves Gansey and gets to live his life and death. Over and over. Time is a circle after all.





	Time Is A Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just 400 words of me freaking out because I love Noah a lot.

Noah tried to hold onto the last of his spirit as it started to drift away. He wanted to make sure that Cabeswater would recognize his wish. After all, he had seen it before. Time was a circle and being dead and buried on a ley line helped one see time in every which way.

Noah knew what this would do to them. He knew that once he told Cabeswater of his intention, Gansey would wake, brought back by all his friends images of him and Cabeswaters image of humans. Gansey had already died on the line once before and somewhere, somehow he was always dying and being reborn. An endless cycle.

Noah knew what this would mean. Gansey would come back to life. Blue and Adam would finish school and graduate. Adam would go to college and Ronan would stay at the Barns. Henry Blue and Gansey would take a trip around the world in Ronan’s dreamt up Camaro. And here Noah would be, forever living his life, his death, and his spirit before he gave it all up for Gansey. Again and again and again. Again until the end of time, because what was time other than a circle for those who could feel it. Touch it.

Noah knew that he would be forgotten. He was never really known by them. Adam had always thought he was unknowable, but really, the only one truly unknowable would be Noah. He would remain unknown and forgotten.

But there would always be this. He would always be living his life and death and spirit over and over. He would always steal his mothers birthday schnapps. He would always be Whelk’s friend and then be killed by him. He would always give his life for Gansey’s, because Gansey had what it took to get everyone together to wake the ley line. He would always tell Blue he wished he could be with her. He would always be thrown out the window by Ronan. He would always calm Gansey. He would always know Adam. He would always play with Blue’s spiky hair. He would always tell Gansey to not throw it all away.

He would always be and always never be.

And with this knowledge, in this moment, he made the deal with Cabeswater.

In this moment, his spirit held on.

In this moment, and in every moment, he would be known and forgotten.


End file.
